Bait and Switch
by Zelkina Blackheart
Summary: Tama is the rising star of the Diva Division, they call her the Rebel Diva. She'll roll with any storyline, and make it work. The trouble starts when her script for the night is switched out. Someone wants her hurt, and only a promise will help her.
1. Chapter 1

Tama lay on the canvass, blood running down her face and on to the mat. She was in so much pain, blood was in her eyes and it stung like anything. She couldn't see. The overwhelming feeling that something wasn't right would not quit. But she got no time to process this, as Rusev stomped over to her, and gave the black haired woman lying on the mat before him a disgusted glare.

"Rusev!" Lana yelled. He looked over as the blonde woman brought up her fist, as if crushing something. "Crush!" He nodded, and Tama found herself being hauled up in to his finishing manoeuvre, the Accolade. Pain seared up her back as he cinched it in, she could feel her already protesting stomach stretched to the point she thought it would split.

"Aaargh!" she screamed aloud, the determination not to give him the satisfaction of tapping vanished as he pulled harder, and she franticly tapped out. "Please! No more! No more!" she yelled, eyes leaking tears of pain. Suddenly the crowds cheered and yelled, Rusev suddenly dropped his hold, and Tama fell again to the mat, now facing towards the walkway. Footsteps thundered across the mat, and as one person went after Rusev, the second skidded to a stop next to her. Tama tried to push herself up, but it just wasn't working. She got momentarily free of the canvass, only for her arms to give out and her face hit the floor again, landing in a patch of her own blood.

"Tama? It's ok...it's me, Seth..." the person next to her said, as she tried to figure out who it was. He tried to move some of the hair from her face, his hand ended up covered in Tama's blood as he pulled it away. He shook his head.

"Come back here you little S.O.B! When I get a hold of you I'm gonna rip you limb from bloody limb!" came another voice, vaguely familiar to Tama.

"Seth? I…I'm hurt Seth," she managed, before trying to get to her knees once again. Seth put a hand on her shoulder and she winced.

"Fucking hell...DEAN! DEAN WE NEED TO GET HER OUT OF HERE!" He yelled over her. More footsteps, and someone crouched next to her on her other side. Strong arms began to lift her up, reassuring words let her know she was ok, she would be alright. Blood dripped to the floor as they helped her out of the ring and backstage, Seth pausing as they just got backstage to tell Rusev he was going to personally end him for what he'd done. Tama couldn't see it, but there was a look of shock and horror on both Rusev's and Lana's faces. Something really wasn't quite right.

Hunter was fuming. Once Tama had done her bit, she was supposed to get in Lana's face. Rusev would then step in front of her, and Lana was to tell him she would deal with it and slap her. _Then _Tama and Rusev were to scrap a little, before Rusev found himself somehow tipped out the ring. He'd left that up to them, assuming the three of them were professional enough to make it believable. Except after he'd been tipped out, Rusev had gone back IN the ring, and proceeded to destroy the Rebel Diva. Stephanie had gone pale, and Seth had darted out of the room the moment Rusev had put her in the Accolade, screaming for Dean. Next thing he knew, the pair had appeared out on the screen, charging down to where Tama lay in her own blood on the ring floor. He'd never been as angry as he was right then, and he ripped in to Rusev as soon as they got backstage to their dressing room. They had barely shut the door before he exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT?!" he roared. "Do you have any idea what you've done? Do you even know how much you could have hurt her, that you could have ended her career?" Lana looked on speechless, as did Stephanie. Steph had never seen Hunter as angry as he was right now either. "You know the rules for this sort of thing, you stick to the fucking script, goddamn it! Now I have to think of a cover story for why Seth and Dean were out there together, you have no idea what you've done by not following the script!" Lana grabbed the folder that had contained the scenes directions for the evening, and searched for the piece of paper in question.

"WE DID!" Rusev yelled back. "We did exactly as was written on THIS piece of paper for the show!" he roared as Lana handed Stephanie the paper. Steph read as Hunter read Rusev the riot act, and her eyes widened the further she got down the page. A hand grabbed Hunter by the arm.

"Hunter wait!" Steph said. He looked over at her, halting mid tirade. "This is not tonight's script... in fact, this isn't even in next week's script. Where did you get this?"

"It was in our folder when we got here today." Lana explained. "We were unsure if this was what was supposed to happen, but Tama seemed un-phased about it."

"She's un-phased about anything." Steph replied, handing it to Hunter. He looked it over and swore loudly. "This sort of sketch is exactly why they call her the Rebel Diva. What I don't understand is who would want her hurt?"

"You think it's deliberate?" asked Lana. Rusev swore, upset he'd been made to do someone else's dirty work.

"I do. Someone doesn't much like Feral."

"speaking of Feral, I better go see how she is," Hunter replied, before leaving the room.

Dean kicked open the door of the medical room, as Seth held Tama up. Sheamus looked up from the medical bench as the two men helped her in.

"Doc! A little help here!" Seth yelled, as Tama stumbled. Sheamus leapt off the bed as the two men helped her over and got her seated, while Doc Amann came rushing over. Sheamus stepped back, asking what had happened, horrified at the state Tama was in.

"I have no fucking clue what happened. Lana and Rusev went off script and damn near killed her, and she just went with it" Dean replied.

"Well, she would, that's what she does, but how 'off script', and why? That's not like them" Sheamus said, passing the Doc some gauze as he gestured to it.

"Fuck knows," Seth replied. There was silence for about 20 minutes, Dean paced the room like a caged lion as he waited for Tama to be seen to. She was just sitting up as Triple H came storming in to the medical room. He beckoned for Dean and Seth to come over, as Sheamus made a sharp exit.

"Hunter...what happened?" asked Dean.

"Rusev nearly annihilated her and her career. Feral's a tough chick, I'll give her that, and I admit, she'll roll with pretty much any storyline...but that...that wasn't supposed to happen." Seth added. Hunter looked past the two guys to where Tama was being assessed, her face now clear of blood save the odd dribble or two from a cut on her forehead.

"The script Lana and Rusev were supposed to have was switched out," Hunter said in a low voice. "Someone did this on purpose. Someone wanted to hurt her, and I have no idea who or why."

"Hurt Wild One?" Dean looked at Hunter alarmed.

"But she's the nicest person on the roster! Who'd do that to her?" Seth exclaimed. The sound of a ringtone filled the air, and Dean felt his pocket. He closed his eyes and his face took on an "I should have known" expression as he pulled the phone from his pocket.

"Roman?" Hunter asked. Dean nodded and took a breath before answering the phone. He went outside the medical room to talk to him. "He's gonna go apeshit."

"He'll come charging back before he's medically fit, Hunter. What do we do?"

"You let me have some measure of revenge, that's what." Tama said, and the two men looked round surprised. Tama was trying her damndest to stand and leave the medic bay, and Seth ran over, pushing her back on the bed. She scowled, and looked at him as if she could willingly kill.

"Easy Wild One, it's not that simple." Seth said.

Outside the room, the Lunatic Fringe was trying to placate the Powerhouse of the Shield over the phone.

"She's ok, Rome, you don't have to..."

"Don't give me that horseshit, Ambrose. I'm gonna be on the next plane out there. We made Wild One a promise back in NXT, tonight we failed. I'm not letting that happen again." Roman growled.

"How, Big Man? How the hell are you going to do that, when we hit the UK in a matter of weeks, and you aren't even medically clear?" Dean asked.

"I'll figure it out when I get there. I don't break my word, Ambrose,"

"And neither do we, Rome, but no one knows who's to blame right now. Charging up here and decimating Rusev will do sweet F. A."

"What do you mean?" There was confusion in Roman's voice as Dean spoke.

"Her script was switched out. Tam's said to go out and have Rusev attack her yes, but Rusev's script said to beat the crap out of her and put her in the accolade." He ran a hand through his wet curls, waiting for Roman's response.

"Someone did it on purpose? Wait...are you serious here?" he asked.

"Someone wants to hurt our girl, Roman. But till we know who, and why, there's nothing we can do. So you, need to stay put till you're medically clear." Dean said, voicing the thoughts Roman hadn't wanted to. There was an angry growl from the phone, and the sound of something being grabbed. "Put down whatever you just grabbed to throw, Reigns."

"I wasn't" the sound of something being put down came to Dean's ears.

"Sure you weren't." Dean smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'll admit, I have no idea where this was going, it was just an idea that wouldn't quit. Any ideas you think might follow, just let me know and I'll see if I can work it in! Enjoy! Zelkina x<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, the idea festered a little more! It's a little background for you all on Tama. Enjoy! Zelkina xxx**

* * *

><p>"How long is she out for?" The four people were discussing the issue in the COO's office, low voices keeping the info hidden from the rest of the world.<br>"Two weeks"  
>"I'm guessing she didn't take the news too well?"<br>"If you call threatening to rip Doc Amann a new one taking it badly then yes, she didn't take it well." Hunter, Dean, Seth and Stephanie looked at each other. Each said the same in their eyes. Why Feral? What had she done to upset anyone? And none of them could think of a reason why.  
>"Rome didn't take it too well either." Dean added. "Was gonna march right up here and decimate Rusev. What do we do H?" Dean asked. "You and I both know Feral won't back down from a fight."<br>"What can we do? We don't know who, why or how he or she switched the scripts out." Stephanie pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to think, and Hunter put a reassuring arm around his wife's shoulders.

"I haven't seen her this pissed since Lesnar took Taker's streak. She would have decimated someone then too." Seth said.

"I thought that was because she hated Lesnar in general." Hunter said, before unconsciously massaging his arm. "Can't say I blame her." Dean gave Seth a look as if he was remembering a fond memory.

"Oh, it was, in a way. You don't know the half of it, though, really." He added.

"There's more to that story, isn't there?" asked Stephanie. "are we allowed to know, or is this just between the Shield and their girl?" Seth laughed, looked over at the door to ensure it was closed, and began to explain.

_Wrestlemania 30, New Orleans, 06/04/14_

After a victory over The New Age Outlaws and Kane, The Shield came backstage to see Tama absolutely glowing with excitement. As they came over, she could barely speak, her eyes on the mobile phone in her hand, staring at the picture.

"You ok there Wild One?" asked Roman, stifling a laugh. She again tried to speak, but it came out as little more than a squeak. Admitting defeat, she beckoned to the guys and lead them in to a side room that she seemed to know was empty.

"Ok, Tam, what's the matter? You're acting like you've met The Undertaker…" Seth laughed as he toweled off his hair. Tama nodded and held out her phone.

"Holy shit…you DID meet The Undertaker!" Dean exclaimed. It was then the guys noticed she was shaking, her eyes were ready to burst with tears of disbelief. "What…how did this happen?"

"Hunter….he…"She took a breath to steady herself. "Hunter told me to wait in here, said he had a surprise for me, for all my hard work. Next thing I know…he comes in the door, dressed in his ring gear. Hunter knew just how much of a HUGE fan I am…left us to chat for the whole time you were on stage." Tama exclaimed, as she showed the guys the picture of her and her idol that now graced her phone screen. "And…and there's more." She took another breath before continuing in a low voice. "He invited me to train with him in the New Year. Asked me to join him at Shawn's Academy for two weeks…I can't believe it!"

"You can't believe it? Fuck me Wild One, neither can we!" Dean said, grabbing her in a hug. "Your dream came true!"

"And I'm SO sad I missed it!" said a voice, and the group turned to see someone leaning against the door frame, watching.

"Lesnar," Tama spat, her joyous mood vanishing in seconds. He smiled in a predatory manner at her.

"Still don't want to take me up on that date huh? How about a _training session_ instead?" he asked, in the tone of voice that suggested he'd heard their entire prior conversation.

"I would never lower myself." Tama replied, feeling a little braver because The Shield were with her.

"Shame. I'm sure I could teach you a few things." The suggestive tone wasn't lost on the other three men, who each stood protectively close to Tama.

"Leave. Now." Seth said with such venom in his voice, Tama wondered if she had heard correctly. Brock just smiled at them.

"Come on Tama, you know you want me. You won't be able to hang on forever. Some things are made to be broken, if you know what I mean. And I'd love to break you."

"If you don't leave, I'm gonna punch that smug look right off your face." Roman said, with venom equal to Seth's. Dean stepped in front of Tama so the three of them were between her and Brock, before he held his hands up in a submissive gesture and walked off. Dean turned to see her shaking, and pulled her in to a comforting hug.

"It's ok, Tam, we won't let him hurt you." Dean said reassuringly.

"It's not me I'm worried about." Tama replied, shaking.

Later that evening, as The Undertaker and Brock Lesnar fought, Tama watched with The Shield in the viewing area. Other stars were dotted around, most not paying much attention to the match. It was when Tama spoke that most had their attention forcibly returned to the match in question.

"Something isn't right." She voiced. "I _know_ an Undertaker match when I see one, and this is NOT right." Stars around the screen found their attention directed at the match, frowns dotting the foreheads of the veterans in the room. Tama was the unofficial authority on Undertaker matches, she'd watched hundreds and knew him inside out, as well almost as any who'd wrestled him. So for her to voice the opinion something wasn't right…something really was not right.

"What do you see, Tama?" asked John Cena. When Tama gave him a "Can't you see it also" look, he elaborated. "I know what I'm seeing, and I want to make sure it's not just me."

"There's no control over this match. Lesnar isn't wrestling…he's brawling. Undertaker…" Tama felt her breath caught in her throat as she stifled the words she was about to say.

"You're right." Cena admitted. "And I know what you were going to say. What are you going to do about it?"

"Me?" She asked in surprise. John nodded.

"You are the one who knows what's happening, Tama," Kane said. "Are you going to let it stand?"

"But what can I do?" she asked.

"Try stopping the match…anything…Taker needs to win here. You _know_ this." Added Roman. "If he's trying to wrestle, and Lesnar's brawling…he's not going to." He and the other members of The Shield stood. "We got your back, Wild one." Several stars said they would have her back, that they would defend her to Hunter if it went wrong and she got hurt. Tama paused a moment, made her choice, prayed she was doing the right thing, and stood, before heading out of the room, looking for Triple H. She had no desire to simply charge out there unless she couldn't find Triple H first.

She rushed towards the gorilla, and as she ran, she found herself running with Hunter as they raced towards the exit to the stage.

"Should have known I'd see you here." He panted as they ran.

"It's Lesnar. He's going to ensure Taker loses this match," she gasped, as the five hurtled towards the stage. To Tama's dismay however, they just didn't make it in time. As they reached the mark, the viewing screens showed Brock pin The Undertaker, and the three count that followed.

"No…" Tama managed as the ringing of the bell was met with a stunned, silent arena. Even the look of shock on Paul Heyman's face couldn't convey the gravity of what Lesnar had done.

"Tama…" Seth paused, not sure what to say as his friend stood, pale and upset in front of him, looking at her idol as he lay on the mat, where he _shouldn't_ have been.

"Boys…take Tama to the side room back there." Hunter said, his face ashen as footsteps came hurrying from every direction, and yells and raised voices came from one corridor. "she does not need to see the storm coming."

"Come with me, Wild One." Dean put an arm around her shoulder, and lead the girl to the room Hunter had described.

Tama was sat down by Dean, who crouched in front of her, trying to get her to talk, to say something. As the sound of several men yelling reached their ears, Roman pushed the door to a point that it was almost shut.

"Tama…speak to us." Dean coaxed as someone yelling "_have you any idea what you have done?!"_ reached their ears.

"He…he did it on purpose. It's all my fault," she said, before burying her head in her hands. The three men cringed at the explosion of voices that echoed down the corridor, the door opening slightly as more yells came down the corridor.

"What do you mean, all your fault?" asked Roman.

"About things being made to be broken…" Tama looked up as Paul Heyman yelled he was through working with Brock, that he'd just signed the end of his own career and that he wasn't having anything to do with it.

"He's a relic of the old times anyway, Paul, it won't matter this time next year." Said Lesnar. Tama's head snapped up, her eyes showed just how angry she was.

"Tama…don't." warned Dean. She ignored him, stood up and went out in to the corridor. Paul Heyman went past her, his face red and angry.

"Well, well, if it's not the Deadman's number one fan," Lesnar smarmed as he got closer. "I told you some things were made to be broken, Sweetheart, much like you. Except you'll be a hell of a lot more fun." Tama saw red and went to charge for him, to spear him, to injure him, but suddenly found herself held back by the strong arms of Roman Reigns.

"I can't believe you used him to make a point! You're pathetic, you hear me? You will never be fit enough to tie The Undertaker's shoes, never mind worthy of taking his streak!" she yelled, straining to free herself from Roman's grasp. "Let go of me, damn it, I'm gonna rip your head off, Lesnar! I'm gonna castrate you, I'm gonna make you wish you were dead. Roman let me fucking go!" She struggled against the man's grip, Dean and Seth now joining in, and the three manhandling her, somehow back in to the room they had been in. It took a full minute before she was forced back down in to the chair, struggling against the three men. Lesnar watched the whole thing with an amused smile.

"I suggest you leave. Else they will let her go, and you'll not much like the consequences." Said a voice, and Lesnar turned to see Vince McMahon stood there watching the whole thing. He said nothing, but turned his back on the chairman and walked off. Vince then looked in to the room where the three guys stood holding Tama back. "I would like you to know The Undertaker saw the whole thing just then, before heading to medical."

"Oh lord," Tama groaned.

"And he has requested to meet with you. I would hurry, he needs to go to the hospital. Boys would you escort her?" Vince asked.

So, in a matter of minutes, Tama found herself outside the medical bay. She knocked on the door and was told to enter, finding herself face to face with her idol once again.

"You asked to see me, Sir?" she closed the door quietly behind her. Though the door was closed, the walls were thin and the Shield outside heard every word.

"I saw what happened with you and Lesnar."

"I'm sorry…he used you as a way to make a point. If he couldn't have what he wanted, he'd take away what I wanted." She blurted, making The Undertaker give her a puzzled glance.

"Which was?" Undertaker raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"An Undertaker victory." She replied.

"Just an Undertaker victory?" he gave her the smirk that told her he knew all too well what she wanted.

"Well…I…oh alright. The chance to one day take you on myself at Wrestlemania and try take the streak. Not that I'll ever get the chance, mixed comp rules aside. Because this is it now, isn't it? You'll retire before the next Wrestlemania." Tama looked at her feet sadly. Outside the door, Dean looked at Seth and Roman each man with the look on his face that said "I knew it". A hand was rested on her shoulder, and gave it a squeeze.

"I've still got plenty of life left in me, Feral. You did me proud earlier, what you said to Lesnar. I've no doubt in my mind you'd have done it too, if Roman had let you go. Keep up the good work in ring, and you may, one day, get your wish. I'm not hanging up my boots just yet." He gave her a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to the hospital, they believe me to have a concussion, and I believe they may be right, no matter how together I seem."

_Present day:_

"So that's why he did it." Steph said in awe.

"And that's why she hates him. But…I don't think he'd be involved in this…he's never here for a start." Hunter said. "Undertaker phoned me last night, asked if Tama was ok. He wasn't pleased when I said she was out for two weeks."

"I can see that. So…what do we do?" Seth asked.

"What can we do? We'll have to watch and wait. But for now…all scripts will be collected from me, and returned to me at the start of the show. At least we can stop that happening again." Steph said.

"I just hope it's enough. Rusev could have done some serious damage…I dread to think if it was Big Show, or Mark Henry. I hope and pray it's a one off." Dean said.


End file.
